La Mejor Pesadilla
by DarkNest
Summary: Tan solo tener a Aro y Marco en un sueño lo convertía en pesadilla, pero este sueño... esta pesadilla... tenía que ser la mejor que había tenido hasta ahora. Yaoi


**Hola gente! Tan solo vine a presentarles un pequeño invento, a pedido por mi queridisima y dictadorisima (si es que eso es una palabra XD) prima Paula. Sé que la escribi hace mucho tiempo, pero solo hoy vine a recordar su existencia, por lo que decidí publicarla, así que... espero les guste. Hasta ahora solo había escrito fics de Naruto, por lo que espero no decepcionar a nadie con este pequeño relato.**

**ADVERTENCIA: tan solo puedo decir que, si no te gusta el yaoi, este no es tu fic, y si te gusta el yaoi pero no el hard, tampoco lo es, así que para ahorrarnos problemas no leas algo que en el futuro podría irritarte, insultarte, o atraparte en un maravilloso mundo XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight y sus personajes tan solo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo tan solo los tomo prestados unos momentos para nuestro entretenimiento.**

**Algo más... me temo que vi la pelicula con subtitulos en español, y leí los libros también en español, por lo que Marcus lo puse como Marco (quien, para mi, siempre se llamo y se llamará así XD) y realmente me da mucha pereza cambiarlo, por lo que espero que no les moleste.**

* * *

><p>Se sentía como una tonta, además de una entrometida… Por Dios, ¡Prácticamente estaba escaneando la habitación con la mirada! Era solamente una empleada… una empleada que se deleitaba observando a los dos hombres que bebían vodka como si fuese agua. Tanto había detallado a ambos hombres que se había percatado que en realidad, el mayor de ambos, lo que realmente estaba bebiendo era agua. En cambio el otro, que según había escuchado se llamaba Marco, estaba tan borracho que sus frases apenas y si tenían sentido. Pero, milagrosamente, hablaba sin aquel molesto deje que tenían los borrachos al hablar.<p>

- Aro… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Marco, mirando con el ceño fruncido el blanco techo abovedado que parecía estar acercándose cada vez más.

- En mi casa – Respondió Aro, sin señales externas de irritación, o de cualquier sentimiento. Tan solo descubrió un cierto brillo extraño en los ojos que miraban casi depredadoramente a un Marco realmente vulnerable.

Estuvo a punto, realmente a punto, de pasarse el dorso de la mano por la barbilla para comprobar que la baba no resbalaba por esta. Y si lo estuviera, ¡Por Kami-sama, esos dos en frente suyo realmente eran una gran excusa!, ¿Cómo podría fingir indiferencia con semejantes playboys frente a ella? Marco debía medir un poco más de 1,80 m, de hombros anchos, cintura delgada y un culo de infarto, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que ella había visto en toda su vida. Los pesados músculos de su pecho estaban al descubierto, haciéndole la boca agua. Su piel era blanca, sus labios rosas, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, su nariz recta, sus ojos rojos y su cabello oscuro. Sencillamente el tipo era perfecto.  
>Y Aro… Aro exudaba sexo, sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Le llevaba varios centímetros a Marco, tenía los hombros más anchos y tenía más músculos, aunque compartía con el otro hombre el culo infartante. Sus rasgos eran más agresivos, sus colmillos más grandes y afilados. Su nariz no era recta, pero si orgullosa, su pelo negro le llegaba a media espalda, y siempre la llevaba recogida con una tira de cuero, en una coleta algo suelta. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, por lo que podía ver perfectamente el apetitoso pecho de aquél hombre; llevaba también unos pantalones y unos zapatos negros… lo único realmente llamativo de él eran sus ojos rojos, que refulgían como un par de rubíes.<br>Al parecer, durante el tiempo que había estado absorta en sus pensamientos, Marco se había puesto de pie, o más bien trató, pues si no hubiese sido por Aro, habría caído de bruces al suelo. Sintió un impulso casi imparable de arrojarse al suelo y de desmayarse al ver el cuadro que ambos hombres habían creado casi como para ella: Aro tenía entre sus brazos a Marco, sus cuerpos tocándose en zonas un poco íntimas, una pierna del mayor entre las del otro hombre, haciendo presión en su entrepierna, a la vez que Marco recorría con su lengua el cuello de Aro.  
>Al escuchar un grave gemido escapar de la garganta del que parecía allí la "víctima" –una más que dispuesta a serlo-, escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Por-kami-sama. Estaban a punto de tener sexo FRENTE A ELLA. De pronto sus bocas se encontraron violentamente, mientras destrozaban con manos ansiosas la ropa que impedía que pudiesen tocarse a gusto. Una gota carmesí descendió por el mentón de Aro, seguramente provocada por lo violento de su beso.<br>En un parpadeo estaban ambos totalmente desnudos, Marco recostado sobre la mesa, Aro sobre él, levantando ambas piernas del menor por sobre sus hombros, frotando enérgicamente su pene contra el del otro, masturbándolos a ambos con sus grandes manos.  
>En pocos segundos ambos llegaron al clímax, rugidos de placer rasgando el silencio que –ella aún no lo había notado- parecía haber rodeado toda la casa. Se mordió el labio, temiendo ser incapaz de controlar el deseo de acercarse a ambos hombres y lamer los chorros de semen que aún salían de sus miembros. Lo único que la mantuvo clavada en su lugar fueron las posibles consecuencias que caerían sobre ella si alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí, observándolos. Sabía que quedarse estaba mal, pero era tan… hermoso, la forma en que sus cuerpos se arqueaban, en que los músculos se tensionaban y los rostros se deformaban por el placer.<br>Lentamente Aro fue bajando las piernas de Marco al suelo, y ella pudo ver que seguía erecto. Rodeo su polla con la mano y la acerco a la boca de Marco, rozando sus labios con la suave cabeza.

- Lámelo – Dijo Aro, enfatizando sus palabras con su dedo índice, que se movía sobre el glande como si fuera una lengua.

Marco hizo el mismo recorrido con su lengua, lamiéndolo como si fuera su caramelo favorito.  
>De pronto sintió la boca seca al ver como Aro introducía su polla de golpe en la boca de Marco, penetrándolo duramente.<p>

- Sí, así – Aro tomó en su puño el pelo de Marco, agregando algo de dolor al placer que este último sentía – Succióname… ahhh… Más fuerte.

Un gruñido escapo del fondo de su garganta. Con una increíble velocidad salió de la boca de Marco, lo tumbó de nuevo en la mesa y lo penetró de golpe, sin preparación alguna, sacándole a la fuerza un gemido que entremezclaba el dolor y el placer, mientras la mesa se hacía añicos bajo los violentos empates de Aro. Marco se aferró a la espalda de Aro, robándole unas cuantas gotas de sangre que se apresuró a lamer de la misma piel de Aro.

- Aro… - Marco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, rugiendo de forma casi animal- Más… Rápido… A… ¡Aro!

De pronto todos los músculos de Aro se tensionaron al límite, a la vez que un rugido sobrenatural inundaba no solo la habitación, sino también la noche entera.  
>No pudo evitar soltar un gemido –según ella, bajito, pero estate segura que cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado hubiese dicho… bastante alto- al ver como chorros de semen caían sobre el duro abdomen de Marco, proveniente de él mismo y de Aro, quien a último segundo salió de él.<br>Demasiado concentrada en aquellas sensaciones que la habían invadido al ver a ambos hombres, como para ver como ambas cabezas giraban hacia el rincón en donde ella estaba escondida, sin duda alertados por el gemido que había escapado de ella.

- oye… niña – Dijo Marco, recorriendo su abdomen con la mano hasta llegar a su miembro –sorprendentemente- erecto, acariciando la cabeza con el pulgar- ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Una sonrisa de depredador se formó en los sensuales labios de Aro al ver como ella pegaba un pequeño salto al ver que la habían descubierto. Se giro lentamente, para darle una visión perfecta de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

- No te preocupes, pequeña – Dijo Aro, yendo hacia ella – apenas acabamos de comenzar…

Bella se despertó jadeando, aún con la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Aro bailando en su imaginación.  
>Con un suspiro encendió la luz, saco un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz del nochero y con veloces trazos escribió:<p>

**_NO MÁS YAOI ANTES DE DORMIR_**


End file.
